1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to organopolysiloxane mold release compositions. More particularly, it refers to such mold release compositions also containing a methyl triethoxy silane in an aqueous solution and methods for employing the composition in a mold.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In the process of preparing molded products such as urethanes, natural rubber, silicones, neoprene, and other synthetic elastomers, it is necessary to coat the core surfaces of molds to prevent the molded product from sticking to the mold. Coatings used to prevent such molded products from sticking to molds are called mold release agents. Some of the mold release agents previously used are solvent based, and some are water based. Polydimethylsiloxanes have been used as one of the ingredients in prior art mold release compositions, as well as methyl triethoxy silanes together with surfactants, and in many instances with a catalyst. In Reissue patent U.S. Pat. No. 32,318 describes an aqueous lubricating composition for time curing bladders containing polydimethylsiloxane, methyl hydrogen or methyl trimethoxy silane, a surfactant and a metal salt of an organic acid. Organic solvents were specifically excluded from the composition because they degraded the rubber surfaces and required frequency of recoat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,881 describes coating compositions applied to a plastic substrate for providing improved scratch resistance. These scratch resistant compositions contain a hydrolyzed silicon tetraalkoxide, a methyl trimethoxy silane, and a metal salt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,928 describes mold release compositions containing a polydimethylsiloxane, an alkoxysilane such as methyl trimethoxy silane, a metal alkoxide, and a non reactive volatile organic solvent which is substantially water-free.
Although these prior art mold release compositions have the ability to release molded products, they suffer from the need to recoat the molds frequently, have odor problems, or are toxic. A mold release composition is needed that is environmentally friendly and will permit greater than twenty releases of molded urethane, natural rubber, neoprene, and other synthetic elastomer for transfer, compression, and injection molding.